One Halloween Night
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: A Halloween One Shot on my favorite feral- Victor Sabertooth Creed but WARNING people! some VERY MATURE themes in there because it's Victor Creed we're talking about ;p COMPLETE


**Disclaimer:- Don't own Victor Creed or Sabretooth. Just Sarah and Halloween are mine.**

 **Author's Note:- Hiya peeps, yeah, I know, another damned Victor Creed fic, damn it but you guys know me, that guy is my dope. Well the plot bunny, it actually came from a random quote I read on Google Images a few weeks ago but ain't gonna requote it here because I don't wanna spoil the fun already so just go down, guys!**

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

She couldn't believe he really did that.

A four year relationship and he screwed up everything just for a sadistic bitch who hated her guts. Sarah wiped at the gushing streams again. Her phone hadn't stopped ringing even for a minute since she left the damned party. She heard him come out of building after her but the slut stopped him again. This Halloween was definitely going to leave some very horrific memories behind for her. One of them that was going to top was seeing the love of her life make out with that whoring around daughter of their boss.

Without realizing Sarah'd taken an unknown road to go back to her apartment. The apartment she'd shared with that manipulative asshole for the past four years but not any more! The bags are going to be packed before the motherfucker comes back with tons of lies and excuses. She had no idea where she would go at this time. Her life had been a big mess after her parents' death in a road accident. Her uncle adopted her but his wife even treated her dog better than her. The only good thing she had earned in this pathetic life was the sweet, caring Ethan. They'd both given interviews on the same day and she could definitely call it love at first sight, at least she called it love.

Pulling herself out of the damned swirl of memories, she wiped her tears again and switched off the damned phone. Let the asshole have it. She finally ran her eyes around. Her feet halted for a second. How the hell did she get on this road? It was a Halloween night but there wasn't one fucking face on the entire road covered with the thick lines of trees on both sides. She pushed a dry gulp down her throat. She'd seen the same kind of situation in a horror movie with Ethan a week ago. Midnight, a lonely girl on a lonely road and an ugly, fucking vampire lurking in the dark behind a tree situated on the side of the road, waiting for his prey. A cold shiver ran down her spine.

Her feet became wings. All the fucking horrifying things she'd read, seen and heard about Halloween since childhood started revolving around her brain. Ghosts, evil pumpkins, witches, zombies, werewolves and those damned blood sucking vampires. She hurriedly looked down at her phone. As she tried to switch it on, she heard a crunch of dry leaves under someone's heavy feet from behind. Her heels were paralyzed by the damned sound and her blood turned ice cold. Trembling like a leaf, she unreasonably looked over her shoulder to see who was hiding behind those dark trees instead of running her ass off and to her biggest horror, she saw a couple of glowing eyes on the face of a pitch dark silhouette standing against a tree, glaring at her only.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Fucking Assholes!"

He snarled at those fucking FOH brats again. He's going to kill his son next time. He was out just for some Halloween fun. The best time of the year when his 'real looking' fangs and claws actually impressed people. Even frails found'em 'cool' until one of them was under him and his canines ripped her throat out. After the last hit, he was about to head for his favorite bar. Brian always had a great Halloween party but those little butt boys, when they couldn't get him fair and square, they used a new way. These damned pheromones of a female feline in heat they used to lure him into the trap, they were definitely showing their effect now. He escaped the trap but had to stop his car in the middle of fucking nowhere because...his senses were on fire. He'd never felt so fucking horny before.

After slashing the fucking throats that came to take him out with those fucking healing factor killing guns, he'd been hidden behind those trees for the past half an hour. His hand wasn't enough tonight. He needed a body. Male, female he don't care! He just needed a fucking hole to thrust his rock-hard cock into. A predatory smirk touched his lips as his nose caught an alluring waft. Human, female, crying. Great, that's what he needed. The scent of her flowing out tears gave his cock another twitch.

 _ **Sabertooth gave an ear to ear grin.**_

 _ **Be still tiger, the prey is coming**_.

The frail was coming towards him only. She looked lost, her loud sobs revealed it was a heart break but who gives a shit? The bitch was going to quench his lust tonight and that's what he was all about. he came out of hiding and with a deliberate crunch of leaves under his feet, the bitch heard him and finally looked over her shoulder. Her sweet scent was spiced by a delicious amount of horror as she saw his glowing predatory gaze.

"Here I come, frail!"

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

 _Run, run, RUNNNN!_

That's what her brain screamed at her body that was petrified by that horrifying glare. She just collected all the strength she had and tried to run as fast as she could but no fucking use. She had merely taken ten strides when the monster lunged at her from behind and pinned her squirming body to the rocky ground with his.

"Gotcha, frail." the monster grinned into her ear.

She tried to scream but his large clawed hand clamped over her mouth and killed her cry for help. He surged back up and hauled her struggling body behind a nearby tree.

She bit down his palm, making the monster hiss a curse and let out a loud scream. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELPPP!" Victor hastily covered her mouth again and flashed a canined grin.

"Keep squirmin' frail, that's just gonna harden me behind the zipper." the fangs were the last thing she wanted to see on the motherfucker. She felt her body get petrified again. he took advantage of it and pulled her hips up in the air before settling himself between her thighs, his claws eagerly slicing at her jeans and panties.

"P-Please, let me go..." Tears streaming down her cheeks again. The struggle was still on but it was much weaker than before. She gasped against his palm as his right index claw slightly prodded into her trembling core.

"Fuck yer tight," Creed grinned. "Looks like yer boyfriend had a needle dick, is that why ya broke up with'im?"

The struggle halted abruptly as she heard him. She snapped her neck around to glare at him with a startled look on her face. "H-How do you know i had a break up?"

Creed stopped his hands with a growl when he saw the look on the frail's face. The growl turned into an evil smirk. "'Cause I can smell ya tears and anger. The combo mostly comes out on cheatin' boyfriends."

The confusion deepened on her face. "B-But, y-you're a vampire, how can you smell anything?"

Victor's hands halted again. "Am I a what?!"

"T-Those fangs and teeth," She tried to explain. "I-I thought you're a vampire, a w-walking corpse who-"

"Just shut the fuck up, bitch!" Victor snarled and dug his pointed claws into her hips, causing a little cry on her lips. "I'm a feral mutant, not a fuckin' vampire and I just need a good fuck, with you as long as yer alive and then with your fucking CORPSE!" as he rested his painfully swollen tip against her quivering entrance-

"W-Wait! Please!" she grovelled over her shoulder. Her pleas were leaving no effect on him. She had to think something else quickly if she wanted to live.

"O-Okay," she sniffled and nodded to herself, trembling. "I-I don't want to die so, just...let it be willing."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Victor gave a startled eyebrow raise as he heard her. "Willing?"

"Y-Yes," she wiped her tears away with a sniffle. "My boyfriend broke my heart already then who gives a shit if I fuck a human or mutant tonight."

The startled look dissolved into a wide grin. "A willing _human_ frail, now that's a first." with the end of his sentence, he turned her over and reached up. He momentarily looked into her fear-stricken eyes, dark blue, he liked that colour. He loved it even more as her eyes widened with a loud gasp when his middle claw slowly entered her core again. Sweet Vanilla mixed with fear filled the chilling air.

"You said 'willing', right?" he grinned and started moving his finger inside her expertly and carefully. Much to Sarah's horror, her quivering body actually started responding to his actions and it didn't take her much time to get wet for the feral asshole.

She caught his wrist and vigorously shook her head. "D-Don't..p-please.."

Creed gave a Cheshire cat grin. "Gettin' wet fer me, ain'tcha? The wetter ya get, the less it hurts so what's the prob?"

In spite of pretending to be unaffected so hard, Sarah suddenly and unwillingly came with a muffled groan as a powerful orgasm shook her body. Seeing a woman cum for him was something really rare for Creed, mostly they were all mutant bitches but a human frail? It was definitely 'rare of the rarest' so he decided to enjoy every second of it.

An another shuddering moan escaped Sarah's lips when Victor pulled his finger out. He tasted her essence. "Sweet." she blushed and squeezed her glistening eyes shut.

"Ready, 'darlin'?" Creed grinned into her ear wickedly. Sarah turned her head to the side with a shuddering gasp when she felt something impossibly big rubbing against her swollen pussy lips. Her eyes popped open with another loud gasp as Victor buried himself inside in one fluid motion. A relieved smile touched his lips.

 _ **Sabertooth howled in pleasure.**_

 _ **Give the bitch the ride of her life!**_

"Welcome back." Creed grinned again and started pistoning in and out of her tight hot snatch. Remembering Ethan's deception, Sarah wrapped her legs and arms around this feral giant and dug her nails into Creed's back with a revengeful look on her face. After all he was the reason she was here, right now, under this monster.

Victor smirked again. "Looks like I gotta try somethin' else to make ya forget that fucker's face." he purred into her ear before catching her lips with his in a sudden but passionate kiss. Sarah's eyeballs rounded, _how dare he?_ She made a futile attempt to break the kiss but Victor just deepened it even more with thrust after thrust. Finally giving up, she let herself melt in the passionate battle of the lips.

"That's right frail, let it go..."

Sarah whimpered softly as the feral man bit down her bottlm lip and drew fresh blood. Forgetting all her anger, fear, pain and shame, Sarah tightened her arms and legs around him and started moving against him sensually. Creed pulled back with a smirk and winked at the girl with another hard stroke. "Enjoyin' yourself, darlin'?"

"Ahhh..." Sarah's eyes rolled closed when Creed ripped off her top and bra and lowered his head to catch a studded nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. Her entire body was thrumming with the overwhelming sensation. The rocky ground painfully grazed her back every time Creed drove into her but she didn't want to care anymore. She'd done it with that cheating asshole so many times but it never felt so good, so different, so...maddening. Each passing moment was making her oblivious to the rest of the world.

Creed smelled her approaching climax and started fucking the human girl like a possessed man. He angled every thrust to give her the maximum pleasure. Sarah's senses were set on fire.

"A-Ah! Fuck!" Sarah tossed her head back again and bit down her swollen bottom lip. The feral man was shaking her body like a leaf and she was loving every minute of it. She tried to meet his thrusts as far as possible until an earth shaking orgasm ripped out of her and she came with loud scream. Her inner muscles deliciously clenched around his giant cock and almost halted Creed's thrusts, igniting his own orgasm. He buried his face into her sweaty neck and tried to pump in and out of her through her climax and finally came with a deafening roar, shooting think strands of his hot white semen deep inside her.

"Fuck frail, that felt good!"

Sarah breathlessly prayed he would just roll off her and get up to leave but unfortunately, she just felt him harden inside her again.

He chuckled in her hair. "What did ya think? I'm gonna leave ya cravin' like that wax dick?" He suddenly flipped her over and pulled her hips up in the air. "Get ready for Round Two!"

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Sarah groggily opened her eyes. In stead of the heavy noise of the passing cars and people going to their work her ears had to hear every morning from outside their small apartment, she was awakened by the sweet chirps of the birds today. She hummed softly and snuggled up to the warm body of Ethan besides him. But suddenly she realized three bitter truths.

 _She broke up with Ethan last night._

 _And it's not Ethan's body she was snuggling up to._

 _It was that feral asshole's._

She groaned. Her body felt like it had survived a train-wreck. The feral asshole had used every inch of it and kept fucking her until she passed out. Wherever she was lying, the ground felt soft and warm under her. Her front shivered with cold but her back, it was resting against something very warm. It narrowed her eyes. Suddenly she felt something hot and 'furry' snake around her waist. She slowly looked down and found a large clawed hand wrapped around her.

"Mornin', darlin'." the feral man grinned into her ear. The stink of fear spiced her scent again.

She hastily tried to squirm away from the scary feral but Victor tightened his arm around her with a smirk. "What's the hurry, frail? Wanna run back into the arms to that cheatin' asswipe?"

"Just let go of me, please!" she struggled against him. "You wanted sex, your got it! Now just let me go!"

"That's the point." Victor smirked again. "Human frails usually don't survive me after first round and yer the only one I'm about ta let go alive but the question is...where you will go now."

The struggle abruptly stopped. Sarah sighed. "First I'm goin' back to my apartment and packing my bags and then...then I'm gonna call some friend and-"

"Come with me, Sarah." Victor suddenly said with a serious tone.

Her eyes broadened. "W-What?! No! How can I and...how do you know my name?"

"Just switched on your phone for a minute." Victor suddenly rolled on top of her and grinned. "You have nothing big left to go back to so why don'tcha come with me? I certainly give it better than that needle dick, don't I?" another smug grin as he lowered his hand and rubbed his flared tip against her dripping wet folds. The sharp smell of his stale cum still leaking out of her was a big turn on.

Sarah bit her lip and ran her nervous eyes all over his face that was certainly a wickedly handsome one in daylight. "B-But...how can I just...i don't even know your name."

"That's it?" Victor grinned as he pushed himself inside her in one stroke, widening her eyes with a sharp moan.

"The name is Creed, Victor Creed."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

 **Happy Halloween, people ;P**


End file.
